Sphere hunting
by in the eyes of the beholder
Summary: Naruto is a sphere hunter. he came konoha looking for a sphere of his parents. what he finds is something that will change his life forever... or rather Someone. Naruto/ffx-2 Xover. M for later chapters and just to be safe.


Right, story time. To be frank it has been so long since I have posted anything on this site that I don't think this will go over to well , but, hay, can't blame a guy for trying right?

Anyway, this little first part will be in al bhed. For those who haven't played or heard about final fantasy x or x-2 I'll put the translations in parenthesizes after the actual dialog sequence.

* * *

So without further delay, please enjoy the story.

Narutos' POV

"_e cdemm tuh'd drehg drec ec y kuut etay." _(I still don't think this is a good idea) Rikku, chimed in over the radio.

"Oui funno du silr, pek cec. e'ja paah dnyehehk fedr Paine y mud drec faag. E'mm pa veha" (You worry to much, big sis. i've been training with Paine a lot this week. I'll be fine) Naruto said, Putting down his night vision goggles that he had been using to scope out the place. he was dressed in tan Board shorts with a red sleeveless shirt on with netting underneath. He had a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and two daggers strapped to his hips.

"_Veha, Pid, pa lynavim. e tuh'd fyh du ryja du pyem ouin ycc uid uv yhudran bnecuh." _(Fine, But, be careful. i don't wan to have to bail your ass out of another prison.) Rikku said over the intercom.

"Muja oui duu, cec." (love you too, sis) he turned off his radio to his home.

Getting up off the seat of the bike he stretched a little. A few bones cracking in his back. _Show time! _He thought before leaping off the hover bike.

He plummeted towards the ground greatly enjoying the way the wind wiped at his face and clothing. BOOM! He jerked his body left as a firework exploded to his right, scaring the hell out of him. _That was close! _maybe it wasn't such a good idea to to do this during a festival.

As he fell he saw his target coming up fast. A huge office complex smack dab in the middle of the village. The hokages' office if he remembered his contact correctly. Behind the building was a mountain with huge stone faces carved into it. Former hokage I think.

The roof of the building was approaching fast. Right before he hit the roof he snapped his fingers. A blue aura surrounded Naruto slowing his fall just before he hit the roof. _Mental note, thank Shinra when I get back to the Celsius _without that little gravity distortion device he would be nothing but a little blond stain on the roof of the building.

Naruto made his way down into the ventilation system from a little hatch on the roof. Pulling out his flashlight and a piece of paper that had the whole layout of the building. _OK, if I head strait and to the right I sould be at the main office in no time. _Soon he'd have it. Naruto couldn't believe his luck when just a few months ago he heard about a sphere that showed a blond man and a red haired woman. He new from what little he found out about his parents that his mom had bright red hair and his dad had blond hair like him. Sure this could be nothing but he had to find out, dame it!

Sure he loved his three older sisters more than the world, but he knew he had to find out who they where. He loved his Family more than the world, but he had to know where he came from, who he came from.

He slipped out of the air vent and down into the main office. Looking around he could tell who ever used this place did a LOT of paperwork, it was literally piled as high as the ceiling in some cases.

Walking around the room going threw some of the piles aimlessly, he spotted it. The sphere sat atop a purple pillow on a white marble pedestal right behind the desk. He grinned, _finally!._he picked up the small round object. It was made of clear purple glass, little swirls of water could be seen within it. Pocketing the sphere he made to turn around.

"i would appreciate if you put that back. It's not very wise to take what isn't yours." a gruff old voice said behind him.

Ah, yes, well, cliff hangers and all that jazz. Um... I know my grammatical structure and spelling are a bit lacking. In my defense... well I don't actually have a defense. Anyhow, review if you liked it. Comments, criticism, ideas for the next chapter all are welcome.


End file.
